Fairy Tail Survey
by Warrior Phoenix
Summary: Question 1: What's you're favorite food? Random questions will be asked, and members of Fairy Tail will give the replies! (Rated T for mild swearing)
1. 1-10

**1. ****What's your favorite food?**

**Natsu:** Let's see, I like baked chicken, barbecued chicken, fried chicken, and lemon chicken.

**Gray:** Gosh, you love your chicken don't ya?

**Natsu: **Mmm…

**Lucy:** Well, I'm quite fond of lollipops.

**Happy:** Aye! That's why you're over-weight!

**Lucy:** Shut up you damned cat!

**Happy:** Wah! Lucy's a meanie!

**Gray:** *sweatdrops*

**Erza:** My favorite food is strawberry chesecake.

**Happy:** Not a surprise. Though, I wonder how Erza can eat so much of that stuff, and keep a slim body.

**Natsu: **She probably burns off all the fat when she scarin' the crap out of people

**Erza:** *rolls eyes*

**Lucy: **Hey Gray, what's your favorite food?

**Gray:** Dunno, maybe snow cones.

**Happy:** Again, how do you stay fit when you eat so much of that syrup covered ice?

**Gray:** Oi! I didn't say that I eat it daily!

**2. ****What's your favorite color?**

**Natsu:** Red, the awesome color of fire.

**Lucy:** Gold!

**Erza:** All colors are nice, but blue stands out to me.

**Happy:** It's because you're dating Jellal, isn't it? Hmm?

**Erza:** Shut up! *flusters*

**Happy:** You liiike him! You liiike him!

**Erza:** Say another word, and you'll be feeling the wrath of Heaven's Wheel…

**Happy:** A-aye…

**Gray:** White.

**Happy:** I like pink!

**Everyone:** PINK?!

**Happy:** Aye! It's the color of salmon.

**Everyone:** Yeah, that does make more sense.

**3. ****Do you like romance novels?**

**Natsu:** Um…what's a romance novel?

**Gray: **You're so stuipid, Ash-brain. *snickers*

**Natsu: **What's a romance novel?

**Lucy:** Yes! I love 'em! *eyes start sparkling.

**Erza:** They're pretty good, but some have cheesey endings.

**Happy:** From what Levy said, I've heard you like the nau-

**Erza:** *punches Happy*

**Happy:** Oww… *rubs tail* Now I'm wondering how Jellal can put up with this woman…

**Erza:** *death glare*

**Gray:** No, I don't like them.

**Natsu:** WHAT'S A ROMANCE NOVEL?!

**Gray:** Idiot, a romance novel is book full of romance!

**Natsu: **Then what's romance?

**Everyone: ***facepalm*

**4. ****What's your hobby?**

**Natsu:** What's a hobby?

**Gray:** *sweatdrops* This survey is way too complicated for you…

**Lucy:** Writing! After all, I want to become a novelist!

**Erza:** Hobby? I don't really know…

**Natsu:** Isn't it beating up people into a bloody, bloody pulp?

**Gray:** Or is it scaring the crap out of people?

**Erza:** Hey!

**Happy:** I know! I know! Her hobby is kissing Jellal on their dates!

**Erza:** NANI?! *blushes* NO WAY!

**Happy:** Sure. *snickers* Any ways, my hobby is fishing!

**Natsu:** None of you have told me what a hobby is yet!

**Erza:** Natsu, it's an acitivity that you enjoy doing.

**Natsu:** Hmm…my hobby is…hmm…um…boy, this is harder than I thought!

**Gray: **Idiot! Just say you're hobby is piging out like a rabid animal!

**Natsu:** A _what _animal?

**Gray:** *sighs* I honestly have no clue what my hobby is; but for all I know, Happy will probably say it's stripping.

**Natsu:** Oi! Don't just dodge the issue Underpants Man!

**Happy:** Gray! You're physic! And Natsu, Gray said you pig out like a _rabid _animal. R-A-B-I-D.

**Natsu:** Oh. *rubs chin* What does rabid mean?

**Everyone: ***groan*

**5. ****Do you like sleeping in?**

**Natsu:** Of course! I love it!

**Gray:** Wow, Natsu actually understands a question from this survery.

**Lucy:** Yes, it's great.

**Gray:** You think Natsu finally understanding something is great?

**Lucy:** Of course not! I was answering the question! Actually, it is kind of great. *sweatdrops*

**Happy: **Aye! Nothing beats a nice long snooze after a fishing trip.

**Erza:** It depends on if I'm tired or not. Sometimes I can wake up at four in the morning.

**Natsu:** That's the latest I've stayed up!

**Gray:** No wonder why you were sleep walking at the guild that day…

**Natsu:** I sleep walk?

**Lucy:** Yeah, and sleep eat.

**Happy:** And sleep fight.

**Natsu:** Sleep fight?

**Happy:** Aye! You beat up Elfman and Freed.

**Natsu:** Did I defeat Erza? *eyes start sparkling with hope*

**Gray:** No, she punched you through the roof.

**Erza:** I did?

**Lucy:** Yeah…*sweatdrops*

**Erza:** I'm so sorry Natsu! *crushes him in a hug*

**Natsu:** Ow…

**6. ****Who is your arch-enemy?**

**Gray:** I would say Natsu, but it would be anyone who hurts our nakama. 'Cause even _I _have the slightest brotherly bond to that Ash-brain.

**Natsu:** Hey! Don't call me Ash-brain ya f***ing Ice Freak!

**Gray:** Dragon Breath!

**Natsu: **Winter Mint!

**Gray:** Charcoal Head!

**Natsu:** Mister Fruit of the Gloom!

**Gray:** Chili Pepper!

**Natsu**: Talking Underpants!

**Happy:** Yipe! I think I see Erza!

**Natsu:** *jumps into Gray's arms* RUN GRAY RUN!

**Gray:** *drops Natsu and starts running*

**Natsu: ***gets up and starts running*

**Erza:** *grabs the two* Not so fast…

**Dun, dun, dun!**

**Lucy:** Uh oh…

**7. ****Who is/are your best friend(s)?**

**Natsu:** Happy and Lucy!

**Lucy:** Natsu…*blushes*

**Gray: **I fight with Natsu, and Erza's scary, so…I don't know.

**Erza:** Did you just say I'm scary? *death glare*

**Gray:** O-of c-course n-not. *Sweats nervously* Y-you're v-very n-nice.

**Natsu:** That damned Tower of Heaven. If they didn't turn Erza into a slave, she would've been very nice!

**Happy:** Aye! Jellal must be insane to be dating someone as scary as Erza!

**Erza:** Don't you dare insult Jellal…*requips a hundred swords* Or else…

**Happy:***sweatdrops* Well, I just discovered there actually _is _something good about having Erza as your girlfriend; she's _very _protective.

**Gray:** Yeah, if you call him Tattoo Face, she'll pound you into sh*t.

**Erza:** Oh yeah, you guys are my best friends.

**Happy: **Natsu, obviously. I live with the guy!

**8. ****Who do you have a crush on?**

**Natsu:** Eh? What the h*ll is that supposed to mean? I haven't crushed anybody!

**Gray**: Not lately, that is. *sweatdrops*

**Lucy:**Yeah…

**Happy:** I like the amazing, adorable, magnificent, angelic, beautiful, majestic, awesome, dazzling, gorgeous, sweet CARLA!

**Gray:** That's pretty obvious, you drool over her practically every day. Besides, weren't you trying to win her over with some fish yesterday?

**Happy:** *sigh* She refused it, again.

**Natsu: **None of you have told me the concept of this question yet!

**Gray: **You idiot! Your crush is the person you secretly like!

**Natsu: **Ah.

**Gray:** Back to the question; I don't wanna say…

**Makarov:** Oh come on, if Happy can admit he likes Carla _and_ give her ten compliments, you guys can do it no problem.

**Erza:** It's obvious enough, and Mirajane always teases me about it.

**Makarov:** Ho ho ho! You need to say that person's name, Titania!

**Erza:** Fine…I like Jellal…

**Happy:** Erza, don't you looooove him? You looooove him sooo much!

**Erza:** SHUT THE H*LL UP!

**Lucy:** *sweatdrops*

**Natsu:** What the f*** Gramps?! You sound like Sunder Claws!

**Makarov:** Sunder Claws?

**Natsu:** Ya know. The maniac who sneaks into town on December 24th, dressed in a coat died red of it's victims, climbs down a chimmney and steals peoples' souls!

**Everyone:** …

**Natsu:** Scary ain't it?!

**Gray:** Natsu, it's Santa Claus, not Sunder Claws. *sweatdrops*

**Natsu:** Oh.

**Mirajane:** So Gray, who do you like?

**Gray: **I already said I don't wanna s-MIRA?!

**Mirajane:** Oh come on, it's not that bad.

**Happy:** Do you like Juvia, Gray? Huh? Huh?

**Gray:** Possibly…sh*t, did I say that out loud?

**Natsu:** Yes, yes you did.

**Mirajane:** Ooh, a partial confession! I need to write this in my Gruiva notebook!

**Gray:** …Gruvia?

**Mirajane:** It's the ship name for Gray X Juvia.

Happy: What's Happy X Carla?

**Mirajane:** Cappy.

**Happy (whispering):** How about Natsu and Lucy?

**Mirajane (whispering):** NaLu.

**Natsu:** NaLu? What's that supposed to mean?

**Lucy:** …NaLu…

**Happy: **Nothin' important.

**Mirajane: **So, who do you like, Natsu?

**Natsu: **Do I have to say?

**Mirajane:** *demonic aura* Yes, do it, or else…

**Natsu:** Well, I kinda like…Lucy… *flusters*

**Mirajane:** *angelic aura* YAY! I FINALLY GOT MORE INFORMATION FOR MY NALU NOTEBOOK!

**Natsu & Lucy:** So NaLu means…US?! AS A COUPLE?!

**Mirajane:** Of course!

**Natsu:** Crap, I gonna be tortured for the rest of my life.

**9. ****Are you dating?**

**Gray:** Why the h*ll are there so many romance questions?

**Natsu: **Oi! I'm supposed to go first! And, what's a date?

**Everyone:** *groan* Not this again.

**Natsu:** Come on, I just wanna know what it is.

**Happy:** Why don't you tell him Erza? After all, you _are _dating J-

**Erza:** *points fifty swords at Happy*

**Happy: **…

**Natsu & Gray:** ACK! SHE'S AS SCARY AS EVER!

**Jellal:** What are you guys talking about? Erza isn't scary, not one bit.

**Gray:** Somebody call 911! I think Jellal's gotta concussion!

**Jellal:** Wait…what?

**Natsu:** This guy needs to go to the ER! I think a virus entered his head, and is causing his brain to malfuction!

**Jellal:** …

**Erza**: Don't you dare say Jellal has mental issues…*murderous glare* Or else, you die…

**Lucy:** D-dark…

**Everyone (other than Jellal and Erza)**: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Jellal:** Do you think I have a mental problem, Erza?

**Erza:** Of course not! Whoever thinks that is the one with a mental problem.

**Mirajane:** KAWAII!

**Jellal:** Mira? What are you doing here?

**Mirajane:** Nothing…

**10. ****What's your least favorite drink?**

**Natsu:** Lemonade…

**Lucy:** WHAT?! Lemonade is awesome!

**Natsu:** No, no. Not lemonade, cocktails…

**Gray:** Lemonade isn't even close to that. *sweatdrops*

**Lucy:** You don't like cocktails? They can be good from time to time.

**Natsu:** They're terrible, believe me. *shudders* I'm getting the chills just thinkin' about it!

**Lucy:** How is it so scary?

**Gray:** Well, it happened before you joined Fairy Tail.

**Lucy:** Okay.

**Gray:** It was pretty long ago, when we were still kids. Gildarts was visiting, and he had drank too many cocktails.

**Erza: **So, he became drunk, and destroyed the whole entire guild.

**Happy:** Aye! And Natsu was sent flying into a lake full of leeches!

**Lucy:** …

**Natsu:** See what I mean? *shivers*

**Gray:** Oh yeah, I like iced tea.

**Erza: **Same here.

**Happy: **Fish smoothies!

**Everyone:** EH?!

**Lucy:** I-I l-like l-lemonade…

**Gray:** Still recovering from shock, eh?

**Juvia:** Juvia likes ice water…

**Gray:** Juvia?! What are you doing here?!

**Juvia:** Gray-sama! *hugs Gray*

**Gray:** Agh! You're choking me!

**Happy: **Come to think of it, a drunk Erza isn't that good either…

**Gray:** Please don't remind me…

**Happy:** Didn't she like beat up three people or something?

**Gray: **Yep.

**Happy:** A-aye…

**Gray:** _Note to self:_ If Erza is drinking alcohol within a 20 feet radius near me…panic and run out of Magnolia.

**Happy: **Great plan, Gray! But I think we should run to Crocus.

**Gray:** That far? Oh well, as long as were safe.

**Erza:** Uh guys, I don't drink _that _much. *sweatdrops*

**Gray:** Well, you did once.

**Natsu:** Alcohol is scary…

* * *

_A/N: You might have noticed this thing going on throughout my story: 1. 3. I've very sorry, but my computer doesn't cooperate too well. This was mostly for fun, and I wanted to write some more over winter break, so I made Fairy Tail Survey!_

* * *

**Send a question!**

**- Nothing _too_ inappropriate, though this story is rated T.****  
**

**- Anything Gay (Yaoi) is NOT allowed.**

**- Two people are welcome to join the story for only 2 chapters, and then I'll chose new people.**

**- Please refrain from suggesting OC's until further notice.**

**- Send as many questions as you like! (Nothing outrageous like 100)**

* * *

_Thanks for reading,_

_Warrior Phoenix_


	2. 11-20

**1. ****Do you like pie? If not, why? _(_**_Suggested by **LilTimy)**_

**Natsu:** I LOVE PIE! *starts drooling*

**Gray: **Ew, gross!

**Natsu: **WHAT?! You don't like pie?!

**Gray:** I'm talking about your drooling, baka!

**Natsu:** Oh…

**Gray: **Also, pie is okay.

**Lucy:** I agree with Natsu, I LOVE PIE!

**Erza:** Not as good as cheesecake, but still good.

**Happy:** Bleh! Too fruity for me!

**Natsu:** Happy! How could you betray me?! *starts sobbing*

**Everyone else: ***sweatdrops*

**12. ****What's your favorite type of pie? _(_**_Suggested by **LilTimy)**_

**Natsu:** I love many types of pie! Especially apple pie, and pumpkin pie, and blueberry pie, and peach pie, and…

**Gray:** What kind? I've only eaten apple pie, and it was somehow half frozen…Oh yeah! I also ate it with half melted vanilla ice cream…

**Natsu:** Let me finish you bastard! Ahem. And chacolate pie, and lemon meringue pie, and key lime pie, and…

**Lucy:** You took mine! I love lemon meringue pie! *grabs pie out of nowhere* Itadakimasu! *takes a bite* Yum!

**Gray:** Lemon meringue? Sounds interesting. *grabs pie out of nowhere and eats it* You're right, it _is_ tasty!

**Natsu:** And watermelon pie, and cherry pie, and raspberry pie, and coconut pie…

**Erza:** Obviously, I am quite fond of strawberry pie. It's almost as good as strawberry cheesecake!

**Natsu:** And raspberry pie, and blackberry pie, and rais- Gray: *shoves pie in Natsu's face*

**Lucy: **My pie!

**Gray:** Start listing types of pie again, and I'll shove my slice up your a**!

**Natsu:** How dare you destroy Luce's pie! *murderous glare* FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!

**Gray:** GYAAAAAAAH!

**Happy:** Fish pie!

**Gray:** What kinda stuipid idea is that?! *crashes on top of Lucy*

**Lucy:** KYA! *pushes Gray off of her* Stop touching my chest!

**Erza:** *right eyebrow twitches* Gray… *kicks him high into the sky*

**Gray:** SAAAAAVE! MEEEE!

**Natsu:** HAHAHAHA! TOO BAD FOR YOU IC- Erza: *kicks Natsu into the sky*- AHHHHH!

**Happy:** Bye, bye!

**Natsu:** SAVE ME YA DAMNED CAT!

**Happy: **WAH! NATSU'S A MEANIE!

**Natsu & Gray:** *crash*

**BOOM!**

**13. **** Do you know the difference between a fruit and a vegetable? _(_**_Sguggested by **LilTimy)**_

**Natsu:** Of course! Apples, oranges, and grapes are fruits, while cabbage, carrots, and tomatoes are veggies!

**Gray:** Wait, aren't tomatoes a fruit?

**Natsu:** It's a vegetable!

**Gray:** I'm pretty sure it's a fruit.

**Natsu:** Vegetable!

**Gray:** Fruit!

**Natsu:** Vegetable!

**Gray:** Fruit!

**Natsu:** Vegetable!

**Gray:** Fruit!

**Erza:** *requips sword*

**Natsu & Gray:** AYE SIR! WE'RE THE BESTEST OF FRIENDS!

**Erza: **Why do you guys looks so scared? *cuts tomato in half with sword* That's all I wanted to do.

**Gray:** Oh. *sighs in relief* See? There are seeds! Proof it's a fruit!

**Natsu:** That proves nothing Ice Freak! Vegetables have seeds too! Right?

**Erza:** Natsu, only fruits have seeds.

**Natsu:** But, bananas don't have seeds.

**Gray:** Baka! They do! They're just really, really small so you can't see them!

**Natsu:** I think I choked on one before…

**Lucy: ***facepalm* That was the banana peel, Natsu.

**Natsu:** Ah, no wonder why it was so stringy.

**14. **** Who's your best partner? _(_**_Suggested by **Ernie28**)_

**Natsu:** Happy or Lucy. I don't like strippers like Gray, and Erza is way, way too scary.

**Gray:** F*** you, Natsu! Now the monster is gonna kill us!

**Erza:** What did you just call me, Gray? *murderous glare*

**Gray:** N-nothing…

**Natsu:** He called you a monster, Erza! Go beat him up!

**Gray:** _Damn you, Natsu Dragneel. I will get my revenge! _– Erza: *punches Gray through the wall – WAGH!

**Happy:** Aye…it seems that Gray is always getting beat up in this chapter…

**Lucy:** Agreed. *sweatdrops*

**Gray:** *cough* Any ways, *cough* Best partner? *cough* No clue…

**Lucy:** Natsu 'cause he's always there to save me when I get captured! Happy, he's really funny! Erza is like a sister to me, and very protective! Gray, despite his stripping, is also protective. Gosh…I can't decide!

**Natsu:** It's me, right? I saved ya at least a hundred times!

**Gray:** No, it's me Charcoal Head!

**Natsu:** It's me!

**Gray:** No me!

**Natsu:** Me!

**Gray:** Me!

**Happy: **Aye! It's me! I always have to carry Lucy, and she weighs even more than Natsu!

**Lucy:** *sweatdrops* How much does Natsu weigh?

**Gray:** Three tons at least. *smirks*

**Natsu:** *punches Gray* I do not weigh 3,000 lbs.! But then, if I did, Lucy must weigh 4 tons!

**Lucy:** Baka! I only weigh 120 lbs.!

**Natsu: **Still, that is pretty heavy. I wonder how strong Happy is…

**Erza:** And how exactly did this start out as a question asking who your best partner is, and ended up as a conversation about how much Lucy weighs? *sweatdrops*

**Happy:** How much do _you_ weigh?

**Gray:** Probably 5 tons. *snickers*

**Erza:** *punches Gray* My weight is 150 lbs.

**Happy:** Oh…by the way, should we get Gray to the ER? He looks pretty beat up…

**15. ****Who's your favorite friend? Other than your best friend? _(_**_Suggested by **Ernie28)**_

**Natsu:** Hmm, someone other than Happy or Lucy. Hmm….hmm…hmm…hmm…hmm..hmm…

**Gray:** Answer already! I still got some pie left to shove up your a**!

**Natsu:** So you're an exhibitionist and obssessed with shoving pie up peoples' a***s. How much grosser can ya get?

**Gray:** *rolls eyes*

**Natsu:** Hmm…hmm…hmm…

**Gray:** Any ways, my answer is Cana.

**Natsu:** Hmm…

**Lucy:** Levy-chan!

**Natsu: **Hmm…

**Happy:** Carla! *starts daydreaming*

**Natsu:** Hmm…

**Erza:** Jellal…*blushes*

**Natsu:** Hmm…

**Lisanna:** Natsu! The chili pepper pie you asked Mira to bake is done!

**Natsu:** That's right! Lisanna is my favorite friend!

**Lisanna:** Huh?

**Gray:** The idiotic Flame Brain was answering a question to this survery. Aha ha ha ha…

**Lisanna:** Okay…*pauses* Mirajane just said the pie is still pipping hot, and should be the spiciest right now.

**Natsu:** YUM! *starts drooling* Time to chow down! *runs over to grab pie*

**Lucy:** Chili pepper pie?

**Gray:** Sounds worse that fish pie. *grimaces*

**Lucy:** Yeah…

**Natsu:** WOW! THIS IS AMAZING MIRA! NOM NOM NOM!

**Everyone else: ***sweatdrops*

**16. ****What's the most embarassing thing you've done ever since you joined Fairy Tail? _(_**_Suggested by **Infinite Blanc)**_

**Natsu:** What's up with all the f***in' personal questions?!

**Gray:** Just answer, Natsu. Everyone will…eventually…

**Natsu:** Wah! Now I regret wanting to go first!

**Gray:** Ugh.

**Natsu:** One day, I was missing Igneel more than usual, so I wanted to be by myself. I walked all the way to the East Forest, and sat by a lake. About half an hour later, I noticed a salamander crawling near my leg. I watched if for another half hour, and it ended up crawling onto my head!

**Lucy:** That's a cute story Natsu! How is it embarassing?

**Natsu:** And then, another one crawled onto my head, and then another! Pretty soon, I found myself with like twenty salamanders on my head! Soon, it was time for lunch, so I decided to head back to the guild. I gently took off the salamanders, and put them in the water.

**Lucy:** Kawaii!

**Natsu:** As I entered the guild, everybody started laughing. (Including the damned Underwear Man) I had no clue why, and decided to just get some lunch. Then Erza walked up to me, and asked is I wanted her to catch some spiders for me. I thought she had gone crazy, until I realized all the salamanders had followed me home! Mirajane said it was like an anology to baby ducklings following their mother!

**Gray:** HA HA HA HA! I still remember that! I couldn't stop laughing my head off!

**Natsu:** *starts sobbing* Wah! I am ashamed of myself!

**Lucy:** So Gray, what's your most embarasing momment?

**Gray:** Uh…do you guys remember that 24-hour endurance race we had last year? Well, it turns out Jet, Natsu, Gajeel, and I had lost, and the punishment was dressing in woman's clothing and getting our photos in the Weekly Sorcerer Magazine!

**Lucy:** Yep, I remember. *sweatdrops*

**Gray:** One day, they made us wear these flowery kimonos. They applied blush, mascara, lipstick, and eyeshadow to our faces' and then made us stand in these really weird poses. Gajeel was wearing a purple kimono with blue irises, and he was sitting on his knees, holding a cup of tea. Jet was wearing a green kimono with golden sunflowers, and his pose required him to inoccently peek out from behind a sakura tree. Natsu wore a pink kimono, with red roses, he was standing next to me, doing the exact same pose. I was wearing this blue kimono with silver peonies on it, and along with Natsu, they made us do this pose where you bat your eyelashes flirtatiously behind fans.

**Happy:** Aye! I remember that issue! I think I still have it! *rumages through random box, and pulls out magazine* See?

**Natsu:** Gray! Why'd ya rope into this too? *starts sobbing again*

**Gray: **Any ways…Lucy?

**Lucy:** Ack! It's already my turn! Well…um…do you guys remember Dan Straight from when we were searching for the parts of the Infinity Clock?

**Natsu:** I'll never forget his hideous face. *cracks knuckles*

**Lucy:** Well, when I fought him, I had to use sex appeal to defeat him; since he was obssessed with making me his wife (and toy). So, I took off my clothes.

**Natsu: **Please don't tell this story again…I might die of blood loss…

**Lucy:** So all that I was wearing in the end, was a white bra, white panties, my boots, a veil, and a tiara. *blushes* It was so embarassing! But at least Dan was defeated!

**Gray:** …

**Lucy:** *slaps Gray* Stop staring at me like a pervert, baka!

**Gray:** *rubs cheek* So, what about you, Erza?

**Happy:** I know! I know! Maybe Mirajane saw her kissing Jellal on one of their dates!

**Erza:** …how did you know?

**Natsu, Gray, & Lucy: **EH?! THAT REALLY HAPPENED?!

**Erza:** Yeah…she even took a picture and showed Ultear and Meredy.

**Lucy:** Oh yeah! I remember her showing it too me! *eyes start sparking* KAWAII! You two are sooo cute together!

**Erza: **You too? It seems like there is always someone stalking us on dates *sighs* No wonder why I feel like we never have any privacy.

**Happy: **Privacy you say? Does that mean you want to do nau- Erza: *flings Happy across the room*- AYE! I WILL NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN! *crashes into wall*

**Natsu:** *sweatdrops* Are you okay?

**Happy:** Aye…

**17. ****Who was your strongest opponent so far? _(_**_Suggested by **Infinite Blanc)**_

**Natsu:** That f***in' b*tch, Future Rogue. *cracks knuckles angrily* It felt so good to kick his a**.

**Gray:** Ultear.

**Lucy:** I honestly don't know. Maybe Kain from Grimore Heart.

**Erza:** My counterpart.

**Happy:** The Edolas Army!

**Everyone else:** A WHOLE ARMY?!

**Happy:** I'm just kidding, guys. I've never really fought anyone before…*stares at the ground sadly*

**Natsu:** Cheer up Happy! I named ya Happy for a reason! Besides, you attacked the members of Phantom Lord with food, didn't ya?

**Happy:** AYE!

**18. ****Can you imagine having kids when you're older? _(_**_Suggested by **Infinite Blanc)**_

**Natsu:** Kids ya say? Depends on who's my wife…*devilish glare*

**Gray:** O-oi…that's wacky…even for Natsu…

**Mirajane:** So Natsu, who do _you_ want as your _wife_? *smiles in innocently whislt looking like a murderous demon*

**Natsu: ***face turns red* Er…

**Mirajane:** Say it…or else… *transforms into Satan Soul*

**Natsu:** W-well… *sweats nervously* If a L-l-l-luce w-was my w-w-w-wife I w-wouldn't m-mind…

**Everyone (other than Mirajane and Natsu)**: WHAAAAAAAT?! – Lucy: *blushes furiously*

**Mirajane: **Wouldn't mind? *glare intensly at Natsu* Is that all?

**Natsu: **A-actually…i-it w-would b-be n-nice t-to h-have k-kids…t-that i-is…a-after I l-learn m-more a-about p-parenting…

**Mirajane:** It would be…only nice?

**Natsu:** Wah! Mira's torturing me! Save me! Somebody! Anybody! Save me!

**Gray:** *snickers*

**Mirajane:** What about you? Gray? *demonic aura grows larger*

**Gray:** No comment…

**Mirajane:** *transforms back* Ah, I better not waste my magic. *smiles cheerfully* Ta ta!

**Everybody:** …

**Natsu:** GLORIA! I AM SAVED! *kisses the ground* JOY TO THE WORLD! THAT MIRA ISN'T TORTURING ME ANY MORE!

**Lucy:** That doesn't even go with the melody…

**Erza:** *sweatdrops* Any ways, what about you, Lucy?

**Lucy**: I don't really know… I do want a family, but not now!

**Gray:** Do you want kids, Erza? *smirks*

**Happy:** AYE! Erza probably wants to make a family with Jellal!

**Lucy:** M-make…

**Erza:** *blushes* SILENCE! *punches Happy out the window*

**Happy: **AYEEEEEEEEEEE!

**Natsu:** Happy! Be careful when ya land! There are crocodiles in that lake!

**Happy:** WHAT?! – SPLASH! – AHHHHH! SAVE ME NATSU! THIS JUMBO LIZARD WANTS ME FOR LUNCH!

**19. ****What's your favorite song?**

**Natsu:** Oh say can you see!

**Gray:** The National Anthem?

**Natsu:** How I wonder where you are!

**Lucy:** Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star?

**Natsu:** From California to the New York Island!

**Erza:** This Land is Your Land?

**Natsu:** Two bottles of whisky for the way!

**Happy:** The Cup Song?

**Natsu:** And the games, you play you would always win, always win!

**Gray:** What the h*ll?! Which friggin' song is your favorite?!

**Natsu:** You still don't know? Even though I sang some of the lyrics… *sigh*

**Gray:** You baka! What you were singing was just a bunch of mumbo jumbo!

**Natsu:** The song is called, The Fire Twinkle Cup Land Song!

**Everyone:** …

**20. ****Do you want to get married in the future? And to whom? _(_**_Suggested by** Rocker Stephiie**, **Ernie 28**, and **Infinite Blanc)**_

**Natsu, Lucy, & Gray:** …

**Happy:** Aye! Of course I want to get married! I want to marry Carla! *starts daydreaming* Natsu can be my best man, and Wendy can be Carla's maid of honor. And little Asuka can be the flower girl!

**Erza:** Spot on Happy! *eyes start gleaming* I can't wait for the day I become a bride!

**Happy:** Aye! Just wait until Jellal proposes to you!

**Erza:** Ah~….

**Natsu, Lucy & Gray:** *sweatdrops*

**Mirajane: **Natsu, you said you wanted to have kids with Lucy, right? Doesn't that mean you want to marry her too?

**Natsu:** _Damn! Mira's back!_ W-well…y-yeah…*blushes *

**Mirajane:** And Lucy, if Natsu proposed to you, would you say yes?

**Lucy:** I suppose…if it's Natsu…

**Mirajane: **Suppose?

**Lucy:** I would say yes! *face turns bright red*

**Mirajane:** KAWAII! *grabs notebook out of nowhere* I need to add this in my NaLu notebook!

Gray: *tries to sneak away*

Mirajane: *grabs Gray's arm* Where do you think you're going? Huh? So, would you marry Juvia? It's obvious she like you.

Gray: … - _Juvia: Gray-sama! Oh Gray-sama! Love rival… Here Gray-sama! Juvia made Juvi-bread for you!_ – May…be…

**(A/N: Italics usually mean thinking or dreaming!)**

**Mirajane:** Kyaaaaaah! More stuff for my Gruvia notebook!

**Gray:** …I can't believe I said that…

**Juvia:** Gray-sama! Oh Gray-sama! *notices Lucy* Love rival… *turns back to Gray* Here Gray-sama! Juvia made Juvi-bread for you! *holds out plate*

**Gray:** Uh…oh… *snaps out of trance* I'M OUTA HERE! *jumps out of window Happy crashed through earlier*

**Juvia:** Gray-sama?

**Everybody (except Juvia and Gray):** *snickers*

* * *

_A/N: Hey minna! Looks like a finally managed to do an early update for one of my stories! I hope ya enjoyed it! And like I said earlier, italics usually mean thinking or dreaming [in the story]. And thank you **Rocker Stephiie**, **Infinite Blanc,** **Ernie28,** and **LilTimy** for your questions!_

* * *

_Thanks for reading,_

_Warrior Phoenix_


End file.
